yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Wick Witwicky
'Wick Witwicky '''is a young Half-Elf weather-mage (Sorcerer/Stormcaster) at the a ge of 19. While she has an eternally bubbly and sunny disposition, she hides many secrets and a myriad of dark fears. Early History As an infant, Wick- then called Elizabeth, named in honor of a recently-deceased Matron Mother- was entrusted to the Sisterhood of Silence, an extremely pious order of nuns dedicated to Obadi-Hai who devoted themselves to a vow of silence in order to "better hear nature's music". Thanks to her bubbly and talkative demeanor, Elizabeth did not often get along with the nuns and was very frequently at odds with them, spending a disporportionate amount of time in isolation as punishment for speaking. (It's been said that she spent an entire year in silence and is now trying to make up for it- and never stopped) Despite this, the Sisters tried their best to raise the girl, but the final nail in the coffin came when her powers started to emerge at the age of ten. At the time, many believed sorcerers to decend from dragon blood, and as dragons were feared and hated even in that age, it was agreed that it was time for Elizabeth to find a different home. The Sisters believed leaving the girl to either fend for herself or perish in the "way of nature", they craftily abandoned her in the streets of the Imperial City. However, she was not alone for long, Elizabeth quickly bonded with a street urchin named Cadmus Rei, with whom she formed a friendship so strong, they eventually came to know each other as brother and sister. Living homeless in the city, it became irritatingly apparent that the people were all too ready to look away from children such as her, making her feel all but invisible, an experience she vowed she would never feel again. Wick Witwicky While she had already made early attempts to change her name from Elizabeth to Wick, the final piece of her transformation began when she first discovered a strange group in the City known as "The Masquerade". An eccentric group of costumers and illusionists, members of The Masquerade prided themselves in being able to hide their identities so well that none could know them. In fact, there was never a formal account of membership, or leadership in place due to lack of ability to identify each other. Every year, this group held a Masquerade Ball in which members and various other socialites mingled. At the end of the night, a prize was always offered to those who best embodied their ideals of illusion and secrecy. At the age of 15, Wick decided to attend the ball in hopes to win the prize, this year, a ring of Continuous Alter Self. Upon the stroke of midnight, all masks and spells were removed, and almost everyone was eventually identified, all except for Wick. Not one person claimed to have known her- or even ''seen her in the city before. The members of The Masquerade decided that by pure chance, she had become essentially completely invisible and had won the constest and ring. Later History Under a much more vibrant appearance and memorable name, Wick began to gain recognition outside of the city as a weathermage and often spent time outside the walls at farms conjuring rain or heat for crops in times of drought or flooding. Little did she know that others had their eye on her for her powerful magic that could be uniquely utilized in combat. Soon, both her and her brother Cadmus were recruited to the Imperial Army and were slated to be members of the Color Brigade as Orange and Black, respectively. However, their tenure as soldiers was short-lived as they soon discovered that the Army was using the undead to bolster their ranks, something both of them were both disgusted with, causing them to defect. Displeased with this, their superior officers had them imprisoned, where the party discovered them. Relationships While being rescued, it was made no secret that many members in the party found her infinitely irritating, Siri and Elisha being notably vocal about it. However, after proving her worth on the battlefield and that her endless chatter can be positive and friendly, and that she more often than not means well. With Elisha, while their personalities are often at odds, Wick looks up to her as an older woman and an admirable comrade and feels like she may have a lot to learn from her. Had Wick met Siri earlier in her life, perhaps they would have bonded both sharing a sunny disposition and a unique view of the world, however, the Siri she met was a broken bard who seemed to want nothing to do with someone who only reminded her of her past. While their relationship has been steadily growing, recently Siri acquired a True Seeing spell and saw Wick through her illusion. Time will only tell if this will create a stronger bond with the bard learning her secret, or if there will forever be a rift between them as Siri believes her trust betrayed. Cadmus and Wick share a very special relationship as they practically grew up together, parentless and alone on the streets, only being able to rely on each other. As the years went by, they came to recognize each other as brother and sister, with Wick often calling him by the nickname "Cadmie" and until recently him calling her "Lizzie". Watching her transformation has often been rough on Cadmus, and even four years later he continually attempts to convince her to end her masquerade and to be honest about her name and appearance. Appearance Wick utilizes her Ring of Alter Self to change her appearance to be as vibrant and interesting as possible. Her hair often appears to be a loose bob-cut held back with a headband and has been seen in a myriad of bright colors from pink to teal to orange and everything between, which she often claims comes from her affinity with rainbow magic. She also alters her eyes to be a bright, electric blue and her figure to be slightly curvier and more shapely than her true form. Beneath the illusion, however, Wick is very plain and forgetable in appearance, her hair long, straight and brown and her eyes a similar dull color, her figure straight and thin thanks to being extremely underfed during her formative years. Personality On the surface, Wick seems to be endlessly bubbly and hyperactive, often babbling cheerily on about nonsense, whether someone is listening or not. She also has a bad habit of being unintentionally rude or insensative to others, such as teasing Elisha Kryll about her clone in the Empire or accidentally interrupting others, although she means it with no malice and is often apologeitc. As a whole, she appears to be fun-loving, jovial and a carefree spirit with a sometimes-irritating stream of continuous talking. Beneath this lively front, however, Wick hides many dark secrets. On of her greatest fears is being lost or forgotten, and she does everything possible to make herself seem more memorable, more iconic, even negatively so.